CWE RAW
by shadow82
Summary: This is THE SHOW for the CWE RAW Brand. Check out all the high flying, unbeleivable action which occurs in the CWE.


CWE RAW (01.05.2004)  
  
WRITER: Thomascj82 (cloaked_figure02@yahoo.com) OWNER: darkpower (darkpowrjd@a...)  
  
RATING: TV-14 DSVL  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine (besides me). Hope you enjoy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
ANNOUNCERS  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jim Ross  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
RING ANNOUNCER ---------------------------------------  
  
Lillian Garcia  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jonathan "The Coach" Coachman Vash the Stampede  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
VENUE : Philips Arena  
  
CITY/STATE : Atlanta, Georgia  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ATTITUDE....ENTERTAINMENT....CWE!!! Flash picture of Eric Bischoff  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Cue CWE RAW intro]  
  
BG: I'll get the guns/The drugs/For my generation/I'll take the fall/Come on/come on/come on/Let's get it on//Let's get it on/Let's get it on/Forget the lies, the money/We're in this together and through it all/They said that "Nothin's forever"/Well they refused to see the change in me/Why won't they wake up?  
  
[End RAW intro]  
  
The scene changes to show the thousands of CWE fans standing and cheering their heads off as the pyros go off, signifying the start of the first CWE RAW of the year 2004. The scene then pans again over the fans as JR's voice can be heard in the background.  
  
JR: Hello Sports fans and welcome to CWE Monday Night RAW. This is Jim Ross and I'm with my fellow announcer Jerry The King Lawler and we are back after one hell of a year for the CWE in 2003.  
  
KING: No kidding. So much stuff to count from the leaving and return of Stone Cold, to the scandal with our General Manager, the break up of Team Urameshi, with Yuske, Genkai and, Kayko joining Evolution, whom holding all the gold, it was one great year.  
  
JR: That's right King and...  
  
[JR is cut off by the sudden blast of background music]  
  
BG: Straight Out Of Line  
  
Lillian: Presenting the Chairman and Owner of the CWE, Justin Dillihay.  
  
[The music blares as the Owner of the CWE, Justin Dillihay, aka Darkpower, aka DP, makes his way to the ring]  
  
KING: I wonder why the Chairman is coming out to the ring.  
  
JR: Well we have had those problems here on the RAW Brand lately, maybe the Chairman is coming to clear up a few questions.  
  
[DP enters the ring with a mike in his hand, stopping to listen to the cheering fans as his music ends.]  
  
DP: First Off, I want to welcome you all to another exciting year of RAW. Now the reason I'm here concerns the RAW Brand and I have big news for all you CWE fans here. I know you've all heard of the technical difficulties, scandals, and tough management decisions that we have been having here at CWE Raw over the past couple of weeks. Because of this, I am now posting a temporary General Manager to the CWE RAW Brand.  
  
[DP lets the news sink in as murmurs and questions erupt from the crowd. He then continues.]  
  
DP: Now the Temporary General Manager will be making his appearance...  
  
BG: I'm BACK! / AND BETTER THAN EVER / GOT A KNACK! / FOR MAKING THINGS BETTER!  
  
[Eric Bischoff comes out and makes his way to the ring]  
  
JR: Oh, No...  
  
KING: Ha ha...  
  
JR: Eric Bischoff seems to have something to say to the Co-Chair of the CWE.  
  
KING: Yeah, I would too if I was told I was doing bad at my job. Well I just hope Bischoff doesn't do something stupid. As you said he is now in the ring with the Co-Chair.  
  
ERIC: [Grabs a Mic.] Cut my music. [Faces DP] Darkpower, do you really think this is necessary, Vince set me up to take RAW to whole new directions.  
  
DP: Eric, Shut the Hell Up. Since you've been here, ratings and sales have gone down, shows haven't appeared on schedule, and the Superstars do as they please. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to put RAW under.  
  
ERIC: No DP I would...  
  
DP: So my pick for General Manager is still up in the air, for now, my Temp. GM will try and fix things.  
  
ERIC: But...  
  
DP: So before I was interrupted, the Temporary General Manager will be making his appearance to the crowd and the rest of the CWE superstars later on in the program. Enjoy the nights folks.  
  
[DP music plays as he leaves the ring, leaving the crowd to its murmurs and cheers while Eric Bischoff gains a puzzled and pissed off look to his face]  
  
JR: Do you see the look on Bischoff's face and who is the Temp. GM the CWE owner was talking about. We'll be right back folks.  
  
[Cut to commercial Break]  
  
[Return from Commercial Break]  
  
JR: Welcome back folks, moments ago the Owner of the CWE made a startling announcemet.  
  
[Recap DP's announcement]  
  
[Cut to Backstage where Austin is leaning against a wall enjoying a couple of beers. Moments and Eric Bischoff walks by fuming.]  
  
AUSTIN: Hey Eric.  
  
ERIC: What the hell do you want Austin.  
  
AUSTIN: You know what...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: I'll Let that slide.  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: Because...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: you...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: ...and DP  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: Were in the ring...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: Where DP...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: Turned you...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: Into...  
  
CROWD: WHAT!  
  
AUSTIN: His Bitch!  
  
CROWD: (50%) WHAT! (50%) [laughter]  
  
ERIC: [fuming] You want to know something Austin...  
  
CROWD & AUSTIN: WHAT?  
  
ERIC: You maybe the Sherrif on WWE RAW, but here, your nothing, your just another superstar and to prove it, tonight, you have a match against Yuske Urameshi and if you don't win this match, you're fired. Now let that one slide.  
  
[Cut to the ring] BG: I was lost, I am found / All the buildings are burnt to the ground / I can't stay, I can't leave / I can't do no nothing?, not a thing // Do you see your son down on the street? / Is that a gun or just the father that he needs? / Do you cry, do you weep? / Do you see the world as only tragedy?  
  
[Out comes Roger Smith coming to the background music of "Bring the People Together" by Live]  
  
JR: Why is Roger Smith coming out here?  
  
KING: I don't know why but whenever Roger Smith comes out he tends to trash somebody out here.  
  
ROGER: Now, I've never been one to go to anything other than the point, so Kuwabara, Yukina, if you'd both please come out here.  
  
JR: He has something to say to Kuwabara and Yukina and here they come.  
  
BG: Oh! (ah, ah, ah, ah) / Oh! (ah, ah, ah, ah) / Oh! (ah, ah, ah, ah) / Oh! here we go // All my mamis right (Oh!) / [vocal scratches] (Here we go) / All my mamis right (Oh!) / [vocal scratches] (Here we go) // Hey! (AH) Why you headin my way (AH) / What you need to do is (take the load off) (what) / (take the load off) (what), (take the load off) (what) / (take the load off willy)  
  
[To the Music of Bubba Sparxxx "Take A Load Off" Kuwabara accompanied by Yukina come out. The scene switches to the backstage area where Hiei and Kurama are watching in their dressing room. Kuwabara hops up to the Outskirts of the ring before lowering the ropes and helping Yukina inside before going inside himself and throwing both arms up causing the crowd to cheer. He then turns to Roger Smith as Yukina hands him a mic.]  
  
KUWABARA: You know Roger, you have a tendency to cause a lot a trouble and I don't want any of that tonight...  
  
ROGER: Then these negotiations should go rather smoothly then.  
  
KING: HA HA...He said negotiations JR and we both know what that means...  
  
JR: And apparently so does Kuwabara...every time Roger Smith negotiates something all hell tends to break loose in the ring.  
  
KUWABARA: What are you negotiating for.  
  
ROGER: Please Mr. Kazuma, we both know what that is and my client requests that you stop these shenanigans immediately.  
  
KING: what is he talking about, JR?  
  
JR: I honestly don't know King and I'm wondering who his client is this time?  
  
KING: You don't think it's Hiei do you?  
  
JR: I honestly can't say King, though Hiei has been taking a personal stake in Kuwabara's and Yukina's relationship as of late.  
  
KING: A Personal Stake JR, he hates it...it was one of the reasons for Team Urameshi's break up.  
  
KUWABARA: I uh...honestly don't know what your talking about...  
  
ROGER: I see...so you want to make things difficult...[Roger turns his back and removes his suit jacket] very well my client did allow me to take any measure I saw fit.  
  
JR: My GAWD...  
  
KING: DID YOU SEE THAT...WE HAVE TO SEE THAT AGAIN.  
  
[Woosh sound showing a replay as Roger Smith turns back around and clocks a fist right to the face of Kuwabara and knocking him to hard to the mat.]  
  
JR: Now Roger Smith quicky grabbing Kuwabara and dragging him to his feet delivering a couple of quick punches as a bell rings signifying the beginning of this unscheduled match.  
  
KING: Yes and my precious Yukina is quickly getting out the ring.  
  
JR: And Kuwabara now starting to fight back as they both trade off a fury of left and right punches in the center of the ring. Now Kuwabara's strikes becoming more fierce as he pushes Roger Smith towards the ropes and whips him off for the set up, only to receive a foot from Roger as he telegraphs the move and knocks him back to the mat. Roger turns straightening up his tie.  
  
KING: HA, that's what I like to see, a man with class, even in the ring.  
  
JR: But taking all that time could be hazardous for him in the ring, like now. He's turning his attention to Kayko.  
  
KING: He's also a man with good taste JR.  
  
JR: Good taste or not, it still took time, time which Kuwabara used to recover and MY GAWD, NEARLY TAKE ROGER SMITH'S HEAD OFF. ROGER SMITH IS DOWN...ROGER SMITH IS DOWN! KUWABARA GOING FOR THE COVER...1...2..AND A KICKOUT BY ROGER SMITH. I'm Sorry folks but we're being told we have to go to a commercial break.  
  
[Cut to commercial Break]  
  
[Return from Commercial Break]  
  
JR: Welcome back folks and if your just joining us your missing one hell of a slobberknocker in the ring. Kuwabara and Roger Smith have gotten in to an unscheduled match up I can only assume to be over Yukina.  
  
[Kuwabara whips Roger Smith only to have it countered and is in turn whipped before being tossed to his back.]  
  
KING: That's right and just as quickly as Kuwabara had let things get out of hand, Roger Smith, like any good negotiator, has gotten thing back his way.  
  
JR: I have to agree with you King...[Roger picks Kuwabara up before spearing him into the ring post]...And MY GAWD...Kuwabara shoulder must be affected after the Negotiator tossed him into that ring post for a second...now third time. He's treating Kuwabara like nothing more than a rag doll.  
  
KING: What do you expect JR, Roger Smith, aka, the Negotiator, has been wrestling in various Cartoon circuits for years, Kuwabara is till an inexperienced rookie compared to him.  
  
JR: Even so King, Kuwabara has heart and that can go a long way in this business.  
  
KING: Well JR, heart doesn't seem to be helping him now as he is learning why Roger Smith is the 'toughest Negotiator in the business.'  
  
[Roger Smith picks Kuwabara up, and sets him in the corner of the ring. He steps back to the rings center charges and Kuwabara quickly dodges causing Roger Smith to bounce off painfully off the post. Kuwabara bounces off the ropes, grabs the back of the head of Roger and drives him face first into the mat.]  
  
JR: That may have been the break that Kuwabara needed. Kuwabara glances at Yukina and now...HE'S MOTIONING TO THE CROWD, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEAN...ROGER SMITH STANDING...AND...NO! SMITH DODGING...MY GOD, THE FINAL NEGOTIATION(A powerful ddt) ON KUWABARA...KUWABARA'S OUT...KUWABARA'S OUT.  
  
KING: Look at this from back stage JR, Hiei seems to be smiling.  
  
JR: Roger Smith going for the pin...but Yukina is distracting the ref. The Negotiator grabs the ref and pulls him away from Yukina, motioning to Kuwabara. KUWABARA GETTING UP...ROGER STILL DISTRACTED...KUWABARA HAS HIM, THE SET-UP...SPIRIT DRIVER[Full Nelson Slam]...[Roger Smith kicks his foot backwards for a low blow]...NO...LOW BLOW. Yukina in the ring...getting between him and Kuwabara and she SLAPS Roger...The ref throwing it out as a DQ win to the Negotiator, but he doesn't seem to care he's won.  
  
KING: GET OUT OF THERE YUKINA!  
  
JR: THE NEGOTIATOR JUST SMILING, pushing her out the way and FINAL NEGOTIATION ON YUKINA!  
  
KING: SOMETHING HAPPENING BACK STAGE!  
  
[Backstage, Hiei shoves past Kurama as he runs out of the dressing room.]  
  
JR: HIEI RUNNING FAST TO THE RING...DIVING INTO IT AND GETTING INTO THE FACE OF ROGER.  
  
KING: They seem to be arguing JR.  
  
JR: Your right King and Hiei is pointing to Yukina. Roger yells something back and points at Kuwabara...Hiei nods and...MY GAWD Dragon of the Darkness Flame DDT(Black Dragon DDT)...DDF on ROGER SMITH! Kuwabara is getting up and grabs onto Hiei. HIEI GLANCES DOWN AND SEEMS TO HELP KUWABARA UP...DDF ON HIM.  
  
KING: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON JR?  
  
JR: I don't know and Hiei is taking Yukina out the ring...I think Hiei did hire the Negotiator, but the deal went bad when he struck Yukina.  
  
KING: Either way JR, when both of Kuwabara and Roger get up, they will not be too happy with what just happened.  
  
JR: I've just got word King that a limo has just pulled up in the parking lot. This means the Temp. General Manager is coming out next.  
  
[Backstage in Eric Bischoff's office]  
  
ERIC: [Watching the TV and security monitors] Wait a minute...that's the Temp. GM? Well We'll see how long he's going to stay here.  
  
[Cut to commercial Break]  
  
[Return from Commercial Break]  
  
JR: During the commercial break folks.  
  
[Scene shifts to during the commercial break, and show Hiei carrying an unconscious Yukina to a limosine. He places her inside.]  
  
Hiei: [Yelling to the driver] Get the hell out of here...you know where to take her.  
  
[Hiei slams the door and the limo speeds out of the Arena. Camera pans to show Kurama standing there shaking his head.]  
  
[Scene then switches to the backstage area where a now conscious Kuwabara stumbles through the Arena.]  
  
KUWABARA: YUKINA!...YUKINA!  
  
[Scene goes to the announcers table]  
  
JR: I don't think anybody has told Kuwabara that Yukina is no longer here. I'd definently hate to be in Hiei shoes when Kuwabara finds out that it was Hiei that took Yukina. What does Hiei find so interesting about Yukina anyway?  
  
KING: Who doesn't find that sexy Yukina interesting?  
  
JR: That's not what I mean King...never mind. Anyway, In a few moments the Temp. GM will be making his arrival and...  
  
BG: (What, ugh) / Get on my level (What!)/ Get on my level (You can't!) / Get on my level (You can't!) / Get on my level (It's Trillville ho!) / Get on my level (Lil' Scrappy ho!) / Get on my level (It's BME ho!) / Get on my level (Let's gooo!)  
  
KING: What's going on?  
  
JR: That may be our new GM King.  
  
[From the back stage area, wearing a pair of deep blue denim jeans a black collared polo shirt, the Temporary GM, ????? , step out waving to the crowd while his back ground music, Trillville's Neva Eva, plays in the back ground.  
  
BG: B**** Nigga you can neva eva, eva eva / Eva eva, eva eva eva eva / Get on my level (What!) / Get on my level (What!) / Get on my level (What!) / Get on my level (What!)  
  
[???? nods to the announce table before making his way to the ring.]  
  
BG: Get the f*** back, get the f*** back already / I ain't playin' nann day / Prove a nigga whatcha say / Meet me anywhere, I don't care it don't matter to me / Cause if ya f*****n' step, I'ma step in yo vicinity / What, you think I'm a ho nigga please you ain't on my level / Get some rank b**** while I'm diggin' ya grave with a shovel / Time after time I ask myself is it really clever / For you to get with me, b**** nigga you can neva eva / Rank on my level, I'm pushin Chevrolet pedal / If you niggas f*** with me I got that chrome, heavy metal / Never settle for less but always strive for the best / Most these niggas playin chief I'll put ya straight to the test  
  
[???? Climbs into the ring with a microphone in his hand and waves to the crowd as the music dies down.]  
  
???: HELLO ATLANTA, G-A. It is great to be here in the heart of the Dirty South. I bet your all wondering who I am. Well as the Owner of the CWE stated earlier, there was going to be a temporary GM placed in charge of RAW. I am that GM. My Name is Thomas Johnson.  
  
KING: Do you hear that JR, he's the Temp. GM.  
  
JR: I heard King...I heard.  
  
THOMAS: Now I noticed that RAW has been having some problems as of late and I'm here to say one thing, I'm not going to do anything that is going to hurt the show, but I am going to make some changes. The first...  
  
BG: I'm BACK! / AND BETTER THAN EVER / GOT A KNACK! / FOR MAKING THINGS BETTER!  
  
[Eric Bischoff comes out, making his way into the ring before facing the new Temp. GM]  
  
JR: It looks like Eric Bischoff is coming out to greet the new GM and he doesn't look to happy.  
  
KING: Eric is going to lay down the law. He was here first.  
  
ERIC: Cut my Music! [Stares at Thomas, almost laughing] You're the Temp. GM. This is hilarious. I'm sure you remember this. Show the slip.  
  
[Start Clip]  
  
2000 CCW Monday Night Nitro  
  
A man in a black hooded coat, known only as the Unknown, comes down to the ring as a dark melody hits. Another dark melody hits as D, from the Vampire Hunter D fame comes out to the ring. A match begins in the ring for the CCW Television Title.  
  
Announcer: And the Unknown whips D into the ropes and clothesline him. He seem to be holding him...and Executioner's Song[An inverted DDT]. He's motioning to the crowd and is setting up for the Final Destination.  
  
[Lights go out.]  
  
Crowd:...1...2...3...BOOM!  
  
[Lights come back on as The Unknown stands over the unconscious body of D. He glances at him before pinning him and winning the Television title.]  
  
???: Wait one damn minute. [The Unknown's head turns towards the entrance where Eric Bischoff comes out holding a microphone.] What the hell was that...you know what, since you came to NITRO you have been pulling that lights go out crap and then pinning your opponents. You know what I think. I think you're a cheater and you need to get your ass out the ring. So tonight Unknown...THOMAS JOHNSON...you're FIRED.  
  
[The Unknown removes his hood and yells at Bischoff, running out the ring to take him out only to get jumped by the NWO and being sent to the back.]  
  
[End Clip]  
  
[Thomas stares at him, angrily]  
  
ERIC: You're a cheater and you couldn't even hack it when you went to EAW. I don't know why DP chose you but you might as well leave before you embarrass yourself again.  
  
THOMAS: [calmly] Your right Eric...you did fire me that night. Your also right, I did go to EAW and got fired from there, especially after I kick Paul Heyman's ass all over the place. But you know what Eric, if anyone should be embarrassed here it's you. I mean DP called me to do this job because your ass couldn't hack it.  
  
ERIC: [Angry] We'll see who gets embarrassed, when they see you can't hack it, like you couldn't hack it in the ring. Couldn't finish your opponent without cheating and you won't finish it hear. Like your Final Destination, your job here won't exist.  
  
THOMAS: So the Final Destination doesn't exist huh...  
  
[Turns throwing the microphone down, before kicking Eric and putting him into the torture rack]  
  
CROWD:...1...2...3...BOOM!  
  
[At Boom, Thomas turns the torture rack into a spinning rack pancake and lays Bischoff out.]  
  
JR: OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD!  
  
KING: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
JR: HE JUST LAID ERIC BISCHOFF OUT!  
  
[Thomas grabs the microphone and stands over Bischoff]  
  
THOMAS: THERE'S YOUR FINAL DESTINATION BITCHOFF! MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER THIS FOR THE NEXT TIME YOU PISS ME OFF!  
  
[Thomas music hits as he throws the mic on Eric's unconscious body and walks out the ring. Scene cuts back to Eric Bischoff before going to the back where Yuske and Kayko are leaning against the wall. You can hear Kuwabara's voice searching for Yukina.]  
  
KAYKO: You know what to do Yuske...  
  
YUSKE: Yeah...yeah...this is going to be easy.  
  
[Kuwabara shows up]  
  
KUWABARA: YUKINA...YUKINA...  
  
YUSKE: Hey Kuwabara.  
  
KUWABARA: What do you want Urameshi.  
  
KAYKO: Just to talk Kuwabara  
  
KUWABARA: Look Kayko, I don't have time to kick your boyfriends ass at the moment, I have to find Yukina...  
  
YUSKE: Ha ha, funny Kuwabara...but about Yukina though.  
  
KUWABARA: WHAT YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT YUKINA? YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?  
  
KAYKO: Sort of, but we have to talk first...  
  
[They both place an arm on Kuwabara's back before leading him to the back as the scene cuts to a break]  
  
[Start Commercial Break]  
  
[Start CWE product endorcement]  
  
Shot of Jessie in a warehouse setting, only her shadow is shown to us, the street light providing the only light, as well as her shadow.  
  
JESSIE: People keep asking me, how do you do it. [Shots of her "attitude" walk and the shadows again] I am always a stepo ahead, of all the chumps, who stand in my way, of my dreams, and all my hopes. And time and time again, I shove them  
  
out of my way. And they ask me, how? Well [the cameras continue to switch in somewhat rapid fashion now of her, the shadows, the lights, and the darkness], alot of things contribute, but at the end of the day, one thing, continues to prove to be a deciding factor.  
  
Shot of her upper body now.  
  
JESSIE: Just a little--!  
  
She then whips out a can of---STACKER 2 YJ STINGER!!  
  
JESSIE: STING!!!  
  
Shots of Jessie drinking the stuff then starts to take out various no name  
  
opponents while the ominious announcer starts.  
  
ANN.: STACKER 2'S NEW YJ STINGER!! IN THREE GREAT FLAVORS!! AVALIABLE AT ALL  
  
THESE FINE RETAILERS!! FOR THAT EXTREME BOOST OF ENERGY--!!  
  
Jess stops beating people up to look in the camera and say...  
  
JESSIE: YOU -GOT- TO FEEL THE -STING-!!  
  
[End Commercial Break]  
  
[A clips is frozen with the words moments ago in the bottom corner showing Thomas and Eric.]  
  
JR's VOICE: If you just joining us folks you missed the arrival of the Temp. GM and his reunion of sorts with Eric Bischoff.  
  
[clips starts and shows Thomas kicking Bischoff before delivering the FINAL DESTINATION]  
  
KING: That wasn't just a simple reunion, he knocked the GM out of commission.  
  
[End clip and goes backstage where Eric Bischoff is being tended to in the infirmary.]  
  
ERIC: WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? [groans] He's going to pay for doing this to me. [He glances up and talks to someone off camera] If you think you can do this for me, then I will owe you one.  
  
[Scene changes to Vash the Stampede standing with Thomas]  
  
VASH: I'm here backstage with the new Temp. GM Thomas Johnson. No Thomas what was that all about out there.  
  
THOMAS: Well I have a couple of huge shake-ups I was planning on telling everyone but I sort of got distracted.  
  
VASH: You mean your Co-RAW GM, Eric Bischoff right?  
  
THOMAS: Yeah.  
  
VASH: Why did you do what you did to him out there?  
  
THOMAS: Well Vash, Bitchoff pissed me off.  
  
VASH: So you go around kicking the crap out of everyone that pisses you off.  
  
THOMAS: Now Vash, don't get me wrong I don't do that all the time but the f****r had it coming after all the shit he put me through during my career.  
  
VASH: That's not right, you're the temp. GM, you should be promoting... [Pulls his hand back before thrusting it forward.] LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Thomas: [Eyebrow raised] Uh...right. Whatever you say...I have to go I got big plans for RAW, uhm...laters.  
  
VASH: Well folks there you have it back to you JR.  
  
JR: And we're are now getting set for a title match in a moment and...  
  
BG: *ticking* MUWAHAHAHAHA......EVOLUTION IS A MYSTERY! FULL OF CHANGE AND NO ONE SEES!  
  
[Scene goes to the titantron as Evolution's music hits and scenes of all of it's members are shown.]  
  
LILLIAN: THE FOLLOWING TAG TEAM CONTEST IS FOR THE CARTOON TAG TITLES. COMING OUT FIRST TO THE RING, THE CURRENT TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, RIC FLAIR AND BATISTA, EVOLUTION!  
  
[They arrive at the ring when another sound erupts through the Arena and the lights dim]  
  
BG: Where the mic at? Ohh.. / Vacant Lot.. 2004! / It's Hiei, Kurama... and we be Untouchables / We ain't never gonna stop! / We ain't gon' never stop! Let's go! // We got mi-raculous flows, attackin our foes / We're an inch away from the crown and our faculty knows / We're the middle of the pound, the bottom of the brick / The rawest of the raw, guaranteed to trip when we flip.  
  
[Black flames erupt followed by a shower of rose petals as Hiei and Kurama slowly walk to the ring to a remixed version of 'Ministry' by Meeno from the old WWF Aggression Soundtrak]  
  
LILLIAN: AND THE CHALLENGERS, HIEI...KURAMA...  
  
[They walk slowly before Hiei suddenly sprints and slides into the ring, taking on both Flair and Batista. The Bell rings starting the match.]  
  
JR: Hiei is eager to get this match started as he is taking on both members of Evolution by himself. Kurama quickly rolls into the ring to even up the attack and this match is quickly becoming something that the ref isn't able to keep under control. The ref is now forcing Batista to the outskirts, giving Hiei and Kurama time to double team Ric Flair. A whip by them both and a double clothesline to Flair. The ref now forcing Kurama out the ring as Hiei takes control of the match.  
  
KING: OF course they are going to take control JR, especially with cheap tactics like those.  
  
JR: No more cheaper than Evolution's tactics have been in the past. Hiei acting wisely and forcing Flair to remain from the corner, using his quickness to do a lot of damage to flair with sharp strikes to Flair's body. Hiei now whipping Flair to the corner and [Hiei runs forward, jumping on the second rope, grabs flair's head and snaps it back as he jumps out the ring, letting it go after it strikes the post.] MY GAWD!  
  
KING: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?  
  
[Swoosh sound is heard as the screen splits and replays Hiei's last move]  
  
JR: Hiei's been known for performing off the wall moves during the match but I have never seen something like that before. And Flair neck seems to be injured after that kind of attack.  
  
KING: I don't think HIEI's done with him JR.  
  
JR: Hiei is getting back into the ring and Batista starting to get in as well only to be stopped by the ref. Ref distracted as Hiei picks up the unconscious Ric Flair and....FLAIR PLAYING POSSOM, LOW BLOW TO HIEI WHILE THE REF'S BACK IS TURNED. FLAIR HOLDING HIS NECK AS HE GOES TO THE CORNER AND A TAG TO BATISTA.  
  
KING: HIEI NEEDS TO HURRY AND MAKE A TAG JR.  
  
JR: Hiei trying and Batista stopping that quickly with a running blow to Kurama, knocking him off the apron to the outskirts before an elbow drop to Hiei, stopping his movements. Batista picking Hiei up and ships him to the corner his partner is in where Flair conveniently has his elbow there upon delivery, followed by Batista who...GAWD, NEARLY SENDS HIEI's HEAD OFF WITH THAT CLOTHESLINE. BATISTA DRAGGING HIEI TO THE CENTER OF THE RING SETTING HIEI UP FOR HIS FINISHER AND...HIEI COUNTERS WITH A HURRICANRANA, BATISTA DOWN AND THAT MIGHT HAVE TAKING EVERYTHING HIEI HAS LEFT TO TURN THIS MATCH AROUND.  
  
KING: I have to see that one again JR.  
  
[Swoosh sound is heard as the screen splits and replays Hiei's last move]  
  
JR: Both contenders now moving and Hiei is crawling to tag in the fresh man. Batista slowly starting to move as well. Hiei is inches away as Batista crawl to Flair and a tag by both to their respective partners. Kurama hops into the ring ducking under Flairs arm, a kick, DDT to Flair. Batista trying to assist, DDT to him as well and Kurama's motioning for it. HE'S PICKING RIC FLAIR UP...PETALS AND THORNS TO FLAIR[Over the shoulder backbreaker to Dominator.] WE COULD HAVE NEW CHAMPIONS...1...2...BATISTA INTERUPTS THE COUNT WITH A BLOW TO THE BACK OF KURAMA's HEAD, HIEI IN...DDF BY HIEI...DDF BY HIEI...AND THEY ARE BOTH OUT THE RING...THE REF IS FOCUSED ON THEM AS HIEI DRAGS AND SLAMS HIM INTO THE RING POST...KURAMA ON THE INSIDE PICKING FLAIR UP AND ANOTHER LOW BLOW!  
  
KING: GOD, THAT'S SMARTS  
  
JR: FLAIR SETTING UP, THE FIGURE FOUR...IT LOCKED IN...KURAMA'S THRIVING IN PAIN...THIS COULD BE IT FOLKS...THE REF IS CHECKING KURAMA...  
  
KING: HE'S FIGHTING IT JR.  
  
JR: KURAMA LOOKS LIKE...YES HE'S REVERSING IT AND IT NOW KURAMA WHO HAS IT LOCKED IN...AND FLAIR WHOSE IN PAIN...BATISTA AND HIEI FIGHTING IT OUT ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING AT THE RAMP, THIS COULD BE IT!  
  
KING: WAIT A MINUTE WHOSE RUSHING TO THE RING...  
  
JR: KUWABARA WITH A CHAIR...KUWABARA STRIKES BATISTA FROM BEHIND...HIEI IS NEXT AND MY GAWD...SPIRIT DRIVER[Full Nelson Slam] ON TOP OF THAT CHAIR ON THE OUTSIDE. HIEI IS OUT...HIEI IS OUT. REF SEES IT AND IS CALLING FOR THE BELL...DAMNIT AND FLAIR WAS TAPPING  
  
LILLIAN: AND YOUR WINNERS, AS A RESULT OF DISQUALIFICATION, KURAMA AND HIEI!  
  
KING: Kurama can't believe it.  
  
JR: Your right King, he wanted to win it but not this way. Kuwabara yelling something to Hiei's unconscious form as he grabs that chair from under him.  
  
KUWABARA: [w/o mic] WHERE IS SHE...WHERE IS YUKINA...WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD!  
  
JR: Kurama going to the outside pissed and A CHAIR TO KURAMA'S HEAD AS WELL! KUWABARA THROWING THE CHAIR DOWN AGAIN AND PICKING KURAMA UP.  
  
KUWABARA: WHERE IS YUKINA...  
  
[Kurama says nothing and Kuwabara rewards him with a SPIRIT DRIVER to the chair! With Kuwabara focused on them Evolution wisely grabs their belts and leaves just as dozens of refs show and try to restrain Kuwabara. Kuwabara stares angrily at them pointing one more time before heading to the back as his music hits.]  
  
[Backstage, Thomas is walking around talking to someone on his cellphone.]  
  
THOMAS: Yeah...I want them signed and hired...Of course, they'll be great for the business...Hey your not my best friend for nothing...If you can do this I am going to hire you to RAW also...Screw Bitchoff, this is my show now...I will have to run it by DP and the CEO first...Screw McMahon, that pompous arrogant asshole...Alright, Yo Ford, one more thing, call Akiboh I got a couple of jobs that I need you both to do for me here...a'ight, laters.  
  
[Closes his cellphone and enters the door marked 'General Manager: Thomas Johnson' and shuts it behind him]  
  
THOMAS: Why the hell is it so dark in here...what the hell, who cut out the lights...  
  
[sound of banging is heard, a couple of grunts, glass breaking, things getting thrown.]  
  
JR: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?  
  
KING: Someone having a disagreement with the Temp. GM?  
  
[Quiet for a few seconds before the door is shattered open as Thomas is thrown through it and to the ground unconscious.]  
  
JR: OH MY GAWD, OH MY GAWD!  
  
[The camera zooms to a bloody Thomas before the camera man is knocked down and the camera hits the concrete. The only thing that can be seen now is a pair of feet standing over Thomas before walking away. Scene fades to black and goes to commercial break.]  
  
[Cut to FINAL commercial Break]  
  
[Return from Commercial Break]  
  
JR: MY GAWD FOLKS, IF YOUR JUST JOINING US YOU MISSED THE ATROCITY OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO THE NEW GENERAL MANAGER.  
  
[Scene show just a few moments ago a bloody Thomas getting through the office door, the camera getting knocked down, and the mystery person standing over Thomas.]  
  
[Switches to Backstage where Thomas is unconscious on a gurney and is being placed into an ambulance]  
  
Medic1: He's still bleeding here.  
  
Medic2: We got to apply pressure to the wound and stop the blood flow.  
  
Medic3: Pulse is weak, hand me 20 CCs'.  
  
Medic1: Why isn't this thing moving yet?  
  
[Doors close, engine starts up and the ambulance is speeding out of the Arena to the Hospital. The scene switches to Evolution's locker room where Batista and Flair are nursing their wounds in Evolutions locker room where Yuske and Kayko are there.]  
  
Flair: Ahh...I wonder how Kuwabara found out...  
  
BATISTA: [groaning] I wish he didn't take it out on me though.  
  
Yuske: [smirking] Well let's just say Kuwabara, Kayko, and I had a little talk before your match.  
  
Kayko: And it just so slipped out that Hiei and Kurama took Yukina.  
  
YUSKE: Well, you all have done your part for tonight, rest and leave the rest to us.  
  
[They exit to go to the match as the scene switches to the ring just before the sound of glass shattering is heard and the crowd going nuts.]  
  
BG: [Stone Cold's music hits]  
  
LILLIAN: Ladies and gentleman, the following scheduled NON-TITLE match is for one fall. Coming to the ring first, Stone Cold Steve Austin!  
  
JR: This match coming up folks was set up earlier by the other General Manager of RAW, Eric Bischoff, for Stone Cold's comments earlier. Comments that Bischoff didn't quite appreciate, did he KING?  
  
KING: No JR and if he doesn't win, we all get to say bye bye to the Texas Rattlesnake permanently, HAHA!  
  
[Stone Cold comes to the ring and ascends the post before hopping to the ring as his music ends.]  
  
BG: Step up to this! / Witness anger from this raised up fist. / The hood is jacked up bad, and more pain will come to exist. / Well, whose fault is it, and who's to blame? / Well, I'm pointing my fingers at the ones who set up this game.  
  
This is what you've given us and that is what you've taken. / Jail won't cure your given disease; / You are straight mistaken. / Child to child, blood stain on the flag, / down on the solo creep fool and it's about to blast!  
  
[Yuske Urameshi and Kayko come out to the music and lyrics of Downset "About to Blast"]  
  
LLILLIAN: And his opponent, accompanied by Kayko, The CWE United States Champion, Yuske Urameshi!  
  
JR: And here we go King, Yuske Urameshi squaring up with Stone Cold and Urameshi picking Austin off his feet and slamming him down. Yuske goes to the ropes and slides into the face of Austin.  
  
King: That's going to leave a mark.  
  
JR: And Austin getting up, but Urameshi is up faster and charges for that braced leg of Austin delivering quick kicks to it before delivering quick blows to Austin's upper body. Austin to the ropes and being whipped off, and oh my GAWD that nearly took Urameshi's head off.  
  
KING: You never know when that Texas Rattlesnake might strike.  
  
JR: Austin now trying to slow this match down, not good for Urameshi who needs to be quick if he wants to beat the Texas Rattlesnake. Urameshi standing back up and Austin send him back to the mat before delivering viscious blows to Urameshi face. Austin getting up and going to the corner.  
  
King: Ha ha, Here it comes JR!  
  
JR: Urameshi staggering to his feet, Austin going for THE..., NO...Urameshi aware enough to push Austin off from the stunner and right into the REF...THE REF IS DOWN, THE REF IS DOWN. Austin going to Urameshi and...STUNNER...STUNNER! Yuske is down and Austin going for the pin BUT THE DAMN REF IS OUT.  
  
King: Too Bad for Austin.  
  
JR: Austin realizing the ref is out and going to check on him.  
  
KING: Wait a second JR, what is Kayko doing?  
  
JR: I don't know King but she seems to be tossing something into the ring. Urameshi taking it and placing it on his fist as the ref slowly staggers up. It's a pair of Brass Knuckles and this could mean it's over for Austin. DAMNIT AUSTIN LOOK OUT!  
  
[Austin turns ducks under the brass knuckles before delivering a quick kick to the gut of Yuske and nailing the STUNNER]  
  
JR: ANOTHER STUNNER...! And the pin...1...2...AND KAYKO HAS JUST PULLED THE REFEREE OUT THE RING!  
  
KING: THAT'S NOT ALL JR, LOOK WHOSE RUSHING THE RING.  
  
JR: GOD NO...EVOLUTION RUSHING TO THE RING...GENKAI FIRST TO THE RING AND FIRST TO RECEIVE A STUNNER...NEXT RANDY ORTON AND A STUNNER TO HIM FROM AUSTIN, BUT...DAMN IT, TRIPLE H WITH A STEAL CHAIR FROM BEHIND TO AUSTIN AND YUSKE BACK UP, THOSE BRASS KNUCKLES TO AUSTIN'S FOREHEAD. AUSTIN IS OUT...AUSTIN IS OUT! TRIPL H IS PICKING AUSTIN UP AND, GOD NO...TRIPLE H WITH A PEDIGREE ON AUSTIN, NOW RANDY ORTON IS PULLING HIM UP...RKO...RKO...AND THIS IS DISGUSTING KING, A FIVE ON ONE SITUATION. NOW YUSKE PULLING AUSTIN UP AND KAYKO LINING HIM UP FOR A LOW KICK TO AUSTIN. TRIPLE H IS TELLING YUSKE TO FINISH IT AND IS PICKING HIM UP AND SPIRIT BUSTER...SPIRIT BUSTER(Brainbuster DDT). Genkai now throwing the ref into the ring and don't do it...[ref counts 1...2...3]...damn it....  
  
King: and now bischoff coming from backstage with a microphone.  
  
ERIC: [smiling] Austin whenever you wake up...get your shit and get out...YOUR FIRED!  
  
JR: AND EVOLUTION IS CELEBRATING IN THE RING...DAMN EVOLUTION...DAMN YOU BISCHOFF...DAMN THEM ALL!  
  
[FADE OUT AS the copyright graphics GO on screen.]  
  
----------- CWE. Entertainment. 


End file.
